


Tremble

by InuShiek



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Bondage, Cuffs, Dom/sub, Gags, Human Furniture, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 04:52:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1456129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Megatron told Starscream to hurry and finish a report for Soundwave, he didn't realize that the seeker would need "help."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tremble

**Author's Note:**

> fandommmmmm
> 
> I thought we agreed that we need more of this
> 
> I'm not seeing any more of this *squints*
> 
> requested [on tumblr](http://inushiek.tumblr.com/post/82552093362/ask-c4b00s3-replied-to-your-post-suddenly-in-the)

He has to fight back a groan when the seeker returns carrying a pitcher of energon. Megatron shifts on his knees as subtly as he can. He’s been kneeling, holding the tray at shoulder height for so long that his entire frame is aching.

The warlord bites down on his ballgag when Starscream pours energon into his glass and he has to carefully compensate for the shift in the tray’s balance. If he spills- The seeker places the pitcher on the tray none too gently, and Megatron scrambles to keep the tray from tipping over.

Starscream smirks as a tremor visibly travels across Megatron’s heated frame. With his hands cuffed as close together as they are, the warlord has to carefully balance the tray from the center. There will be no grasping the edges and cheating.

Retaking his seat, the seeker crosses his legs and turns on his data pad to resume his work. Soundwave has been silently staring at him for a report on what the seeker trines observed of Autobot movements from the air during their last skirmish for ages. Megatron had told him to just write the report and get it over with, and the seeker had said he needed….assistance.

Starscream takes his glass to sip some of his energon. It isn’t high grade, unfortunately. They’ve been too low on low grade to distill it, but this  _is_  purified, and it’s worth savoring.

He hears Megatron shift as he places his glass back on the tray. Starscream is nearly finished with the report, but there’s no need to tell Megatron that yet. Let him squirm.

Scrolling back up to the top of the report, Starscream starts to proofread. Having a spelling error because he was distracted by his side table would be rather unfortunate.

Megatron stifles another groan as his arms tremble slightly under the extra weight that Starscream added just to make this even harder. He stiffens for a moment when the seeker reaches toward him once more. Instead of taking the glass of energon for another sip, however, the sleek mech’s hand rests on top of his helm.

"Good mech," he murmurs quietly, hand dropping down to rub the back of the warlord’s neck. Starscream smiles when he hears Megatron’s grateful sigh.


End file.
